poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Envoy (CTaRAoTP: TG)
This is how Dark Envoy goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. [ Ratchet: Ryan? Optimus? Sora? Ryan F-Freeman: We're ok. Twilight? Thomas? Twilight Sparkle: I'm right here. Sora: Me too. Who is that? Thomas: I don't know. But, he is a big one. Ratchet: Is this giant the sorce of the Dark Energon? [ Sora: Ratchet! Get out of there! Thomas: Get back! Ryan F-Freeman: He brings death to us! swats Ratchet Thunderwing: Death to Matrix and Element of Magic! [Odette and Human Rigby saved Ryan and Twilight while Crash, Sci-Ryan and Matau saved Optimus, Thomas and Sora Sora: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Crash Bandicoot: No.. It cannot be... Thunderwing: Oh look. A Keyblade wielding bandicoot and a human named Roxas wants to play. Ryan F-Freeman: That's Sora, Dumb kid! Ratchet: We cannot let Megatron, Ryvine and Xehanort get control of this monster. It has to be destroyed here. Ryan F-Freeman: Un guard! Sci-Ryan: Guard on! Thunderwing: Ryan! You messed up Vortech's plan to make you his vessle! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR ANNHILATION! [ Ryan F-Freeman: You talk too much, Thunderhead. I'll see you when you're "Fin"-ished. laughs It's a pun. Are you Unicron's follower? I think you should not fight and forget about Twilight and her boyfriend, OpThomas Prime. Thunderwing: confused OpThomas? The Train-Prime who was presumed dead years after Cybertron's destruction. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! There's no time to reason with this big bot. From what I heard. He's a toy robot with crystals. Thunderwing: NOBODY CALLS THUNDERWING A TOY!!! Matau T. Monkey: But, calling him a big bot is ok. Ryan F-Freeman: I've got this. For Sari. Thunderwing's head Ryan Tokisaki: Figaro!~ Figaro, Figaro, Figaro~! Be with you in a second. I have to warm up to whack Thinker-head. Thunderwing: Uhh. It's Thunderwing and that Ryan is a buzz kill. Ryan Tokisaki: I got this. I'll have Ryan be the new Twilight. And Thunder always comes after LIGHTNING. Marriage of Figaro starts playing Ryan Tokisaki: A prinecess is crying, a damsel in distress~ A big bot which Ryan knows have made such a mess~ What we detect is a lack of respect for the student of Primus!~ I'm Ryan Tokisaki from the Date A Live World~ But my friends call me Kuryan~ bonks Thunderwing Sora: Well played, Crash. Thunderwing: Ouch! You stop singing! Ryan Tokisaki: Listen. I'm "feline" more happy then normal today. Go back to space and call it quits. Right? his Keyblade at Thunderwing Matau T. Monkey: You work for Xehanort? Thunderwing: Ryan F-Freeman: My Matrix has made me a Prime. Including the power with it. Ryan Tokisaki: I too got Kurumi's and Ryan's powers. Even the one far greater of a Prime. and thier friends fight Thunderwing then Megatron, Ryvine, and Master Xehanort arrive Megatron, Ryvine, and Xehanort: Decepticons, attack! Ryan Tokisaki: Time to go. TTFN. Ta ta for now! and his friends flee Thunderwing: Nothing can keep Thunderwing away from the Matrix and the Element of Magic! got to the portal. Ryan try to help Ratchet but the blast send Ryan throgh the portal. Meanwhile Megatron: Knock Out. Report. Knock Out: He's definitely incomplete. Once we pull him out of the meteorite, I'm afraid he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing. Master Xehanort: Your power to know the big bot staggers the imagination. Knock Out: My apologies, Master Xehanort. Some of the missing components may have been embedded in fragments of the meteor that split off and fell in other locations. Megatron: I see. Wake him up. Knock Out: Yes, Lord Megatron. NOT INVISIBLW DO NOT IGNORE!!!! [ Ryvine Sparkle: You are Thunderwing. Thunderwing: Yes I am. Release me right now! Megatron: I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. And this is Master Xehanort. Twivine's master. Thunderwing: Your names mean nothing to me! I exist only to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic! Release me, so that I may find their hosts and complete my mission! Tirek: Ryvine revived me. And you don't have the guts to make demands or kill me, Thunderwing. Even if Ryvine, my friend, realesed you. Your body is far more broken to work. However. If you swear your loyalty to Xehanort, Ryvine and Megatron. And to me. I promise you this. I will let them repaire you. And give you the chance to exterminate the hosts of the Matrix and the Element of Magic. Thunderwing: HA! Them. Repair me? They cannot even comprehend how long I have existed. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626